


Táborový Don Chuan

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Táborový Don Chuan

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Neměl ponětí kolik je hodin, jaký je den a kdyby se jej někdo zeptal, nejspíše by si nevzpomněl ani na rok. Vypil toho tolik, že jeho peněženka zapláče, ale momentálně toho nelitoval. Cítil se skvěle, nabuzeně a měl energie na rozdávání. Ve světlejší chvilce postřehnul, že BJ s nimi už u stolu není, ovšem nedokázal přijít na to, kdy vůbec odešel. Raději dopil svou skotskou a rozhodl se, že je čas, aby se trochu nadechnul čerstvého vzduchu.

 

Původně šel sice sám, cestou však narazil na Charlese, a tak ho vzal sebou, ani se neptal na jeho názor, prostě najednou byli oba venku. Hawkeye se motal a ve své snaze najít rovnováhu působil hrozně vtipně, takže veleváženého majora zastihl záchvat smíchu. On na tom ale se stabilitou nebyl o moc lépe, proto se raději opřel o zeď důstojnického klubu a chechtal se tam, opatřen dobrou podpěrou.

 

"Komu se směješ?" položil Pierce zcela zbytečnou otázku a na chvíli se zastavil, aby vzápětí zase pár kroků couval, opět hledaje rovnováhu. "Tady není nic k smíchu."

 

"Máš pravdu, není, je to spíše smutné," souhlasil Charles, ale ani se nesnažil svůj smích ovládnout. Ve svém veselí v poslední vteřině zaznamenal, že Pierce se jakýmsi způsobem dostal až k němu, jenže místo toho, aby jej od sebe odhodil, nechal ho, aby se o něj bokem opřel. Co víc, neprotestoval, když jej kapitán jednou paží objal a druhou si položil na jeho hrudník.

 

Hawkeye vážně netušil, jak se v této pozici octnul, ale opravdu si byl jistý tím, že Charlese nijak nenutil, aby mu objetí oplatil a držel si jej tak blízko u těla. Což mu vlastně vůbec nevadilo, bylo to fajn, a tak natočil obličej nahoru a věnoval svému spolubydlícímu úsměv. Ještě více se mu ale líbilo, že i Charles se na něj usmál… Přišlo mu to zvláštní, ale strašně hezké, jak se tak nechal svírat v náručí…

 

Nebylo mu proti mysli jít ještě dál, srdce mu dokonce poskočilo, když se druhý muž sklonil, sám zavřel oči a nechal se políbit. Z hrudníku se mu příjemný pocit šířil celým tělem, včetně dlaní, přičemž jednou začal svírat Charlesovu uniformu a druhou jej držel kolem pasu, aby náhodou neupadnul.

 

"Pierci, nikdy bych tě netipoval na tento typ muže," poznamenal Charles, když jeho rty Hawkeye opustil, na tváři mu pohrával úsměv, které oslovený vnímal jako velmi, velmi vyzývavý.

 

"Zásobovací stan?" navrhnul. Bylo mu jasné, že provozovat cokoliv právě tady není zrovna vhodné, a ten oheň, který se v něm znenadání rozhořel, nemínil uhasit. Ne, ve chvíli, kdy se k němu tiskl druhý muž, který o něj projevil zájem a v jehož objetí se cítil tak dobře.

 

"Připadám ti jako holka na jednu noc?" položil otázku Charles, který si sice rovněž užíval, jak se na něj Pierce lepil, opíral se o něj a ty jeho oči… Ojíněné alkoholem, ale přesto tak živé, bez zášti, pohrdání, jen plné zájmu.

 

Očekával nějakou odpověď, přinejhorším vtipnou, ale Pierce se jen narovnal, bůhví jak to dokázal, podíval se majorovi zpříma do očí a obě ruce přemístil na jeho ramena, jež vzápětí pevně stisknul.

 

"Charlesi…" začal, opět svou tvář přiblížil k Charlesově a odhodlaně jej políbil, snažil se mu dát najevo, že… tohle… potřebuje, pak sjel dlaněmi z jeho ramen níže, a zase zpět, pomalu, jako by jej hladil a přesvědčoval, zatímco jej líbal a vychutnával si chuť skotské, jež se v jejich polibku mísila.

 

Pierce se vůbec nedržel zpátky, přišpendlil majora ke zdi za ním, jeho nenechavé ruce už se nespokojily jen s Charlesovými pažemi, přesunuly se na hrudník, boky, jež byly vepředu ve velmi těsné blízkosti těch Piercových. Jejich majitel se spokojeně usmál, když z Charlese vymámil tiché zasténání, cítil to… cítil jeho vzrušení na svých slabinách, otíral se o něj a sám mu zamručel do úst.

 

Winchester se zachvěl, všechno šlo strašně rychle, vlny horka se přes něj hnaly jedna po druhé, všechny s jediným cílem v jeho klínu, jímž mimoděk hledal tření a našel je přesně v Piercově rozkroku. To zjištění jej rozechvělo ještě více a unikl mu překvapený a zároveň potěšený zvuk, ani nestačil postřehnout, jak moc jej Hawkeye ovládá, za střízliva by mu to možná vadilo, ale teď byl snad za jeho iniciativu vděčný.

 

Navzdory svému stavu mu v jednom momentě svitlo, chytil Pierce za paže a přinutil jej odstoupit.

 

"Dobře, zásobovací stan," uslyšel Hawkeye říci Charlese, jehož hlas byl sám o sobě zvučný, nyní vinou rozrušení dostal hrubší nádech, z něhož se Piercovi takřka podlomila kolena. Olízl si rty, přinutil se zapojit mozek a následně i nohy, které jej vzápětí začaly odnášet k jejich cílové destinaci. Vůbec neřešil, že tak nějak automaticky drapnul Charlese za rukáv a více méně jej táhnul za sebou.

 

Uvnitř rozsvítil, provizorně zamknul… člověku by nezabránilo vstoupit, ale složitější otevírání dveří mu dalo vědět, že někdo nechce být rušen… a překvapeně vydechnul, když se ani nestihl rozkoukat a už měl Charlese opět přitisknutého k sobě. Nestěžoval si, sám si jej snažit přitáhnout ještě blíž a otřásl se slastí, jakmile se jeho slabiny opět otřely o ty druhé, stejně tvrdé.

 

Vzápětí to byl on, kdo se octl natisknut na stěnu a vydán napospas svému spolubydlícímu, jenž ukázal podobný zápal pro věc, jaký Hawkeye před klubem. Přisál se mu na rty, mazlil se s nimi i s Piercovým jazykem, a na to, že právě stiskl v dlani jeho v kalhotách ukrytou erekci, byl strašně něžný. Hawkeye vyšel tomu doteku vstříc, to tření bylo úžasné, potřeboval víc.

 

Dechu se mu nedostávalo, Charlesova ústa, hladová a nenasytná, jej obírala o možnost nabrat kyslík. Nechtěl je totiž opustit, ale když se horká ruka dostala skrz jeho kalhoty i spodní prádlo a konečně stiskla jeho erekci, zvrátil hlavu nazad a hlasitě zasténal. Postrádal… tak strašně postrádal pevnou, silnou mužskou ruku, že jej to samotného zaskočilo.

 

Nedokázal… nemohl… původně měl jiný záměr, ale prostě se nemohl přimět říci Charlesovi, aby přestal, šlo mu to příliš dobře. Dotýkal se jej přesně tak, jak Hawkeye potřeboval, rozpouštěl se pod jeho péčí, jen se chvěl a z úst mu unikala jedna obscénnost za druhou, vnímal vlhké polibky na své krku sem tam doplněné o přítomnost zubů, ale většina jeho pozornosti směřovala jen dolů, k jeho tříslům, kde Charles dokazoval, že se svými prsty umí dokonale nejen operovat.

 

Boky sebou samovolně škubaly, čelo měl orosené potem, vlasy zplihlé, a ruce… vůbec si neuvědomoval, že v dlaních zase drtí majorovu uniformu, drže si jej co nejblíže, prostě jej potřeboval… strašně moc a čím více se tempo v jeho slabinách zrychlovalo, tím jej potřeboval více. Sevřel čelisti, přivřel oči a nechal Charlese, aby dovedl své dílo až do konce, kde Hawkeyeho čekala slast, jakou dlouho nezažil.

 

Už tak roztřesené tělo se otřáslo ještě víc, před očima se mu na moment zatmělo, když první prameny dopadly na látku spodního prádla, sténal, věděl, že sténá, slyšel se…

 

Major Winchester se nestačil divit, jak místní Don Chuan Pierce pod jeho dotekem zkrotl, vlastně jen držel a nechal se uspokojovat, vrněl, kňučel, sténal, a jak si jej držel, aby mu neutekl… Lichotilo mu, že se mu povedlo Pierce dokonale vyvést z míry, jeho výraz byl k nezaplacení, zahlcen rozkoší, neschopen jí vzdorovat.

 

Otřel si dlaň, ale zůstal stát tak, jak byl, oči upřené na Hawkeyeho obličej, nechtěl si nechat ujít pohled, jaký mu Pierce věnoval, jakmile se vzpamatoval. Byl udivený, spokojený, jeho následný úsměv se dotkl i jeho modrých očí, čímž se zase dotklo něčeho hluboko uvnitř Charlese, jenž mu úsměv oplatil.

 

Skrze zvlněné rty mu uniklo vydechnutí, nečekal Pierceovu ruku na svém vzrušení, ale když už ji tam měl, byl za to více než vděčný, ještě více pak za to, že Hawkeyeho napadlo vklouznut do jeho kalhot a dopřát mu podobnou ruční práci, jako on kapitánovi pár minut zpět. Vůbec si nedělal naděje, že by byl Pierce jakkoliv výjimečný, ale… Vykulil oči a raději se rukou zapřel o zeď vedle Hawkeyeho tváře, na níž momentálně tušil sebevědomý úšklebek.

 

Právě teď mu to ale bylo úplně jedno a možná by se snažil i ovládat, ale alkohol dělal své, navíc Pierce, vždy laskavý Pierce, se něžně věnoval jeho rtům, jen je jemně líbal, hrál si s nimi… zatímco jeho prsty v nižších patrech rozehrávaly svou symfonii, jež vedla majora k vrcholu rychle, až příliš rychle.

 

Jeden sten následoval druhý, částečně byly tlumeny Hawkeyeho rty, jež pracovaly stejně pilně jako jeho dlaň, neustávající ve svých pohybech, dokud muž před ním nestrnul a on na svých prstech neucítil tekutinu. Netušil proč, ale nedokázal ze svých úst smazat ten spokojený a uspokojený úsměv, srdce mu bušilo pořád mírně zrychleně a uvnitř jej cosi hřálo.

 

To se mu stávalo běžně, ale rozeznal tohle příjemné teplo od pálení, jež přicházelo po vypití ginu vlastní výroby. Zvedl pohled a setkal se s tím Charlesovým, který mu byl věnován zpoza přivřených víček. Napadlo ho, že Charles se právě tváří jako dosyta nažraná kočka, jen zavrnět.

 

Zazubil se na něj, ale než stačil major cokoliv říct, odemknul dveře, rekognoskoval terén a shledal, že je čistý vzduch. Zhasnul a s Winchesterem v patách vyšli ven, načež zamířili k Bažině.

 

"Jediné slovo o tom, Pierci…" začal Charles, ovšem dotek na paži jej zarazil. Hawkeye se na něj podíval, na svůj stav vážně, v očích zvláštní lesk a jemnost.

 

"Neboj se," řekl prostě, počkal až Charles, pozorně mu naslouchající Charles, kývne, teprve poté jejich oční kontakt přerušil a vešel do stanu. Major ještě chvíli serval venku, dával si dohromady ten výraz, jaký Pierce měl a co mu pověděl… Věřil mu, že nic z toho, co se stalo, nepoužije proti němu.

 

Ne, nebál se tohoto, spíše jej zaráželo, jak moc jej Hawkeyeho pohled zasáhnul. Ať už to bylo před chvíli ve stanu, nebo teď a tady. Cítil to v sobě, cítil, že se v něm něco pohnulo, změnilo… A toho se bál nejvíce.


End file.
